When to Reveal the Truth
by Shaman Zel
Summary: Misty decides to go on her own journey, AAMRN, plz read
1. chapter1

When to reveal the truth

**When to reveal the truth.**

By Shaman Zel

Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon, (or hey, why I just be writing about this?) So don't sue me, k? on w/ the fic.

Ages:

Gary/Ash/Misty=16

Brock=20

Ash Ketchum had just won the Shadow League using only Pikachu. And he had never felt worse in his life. He had given the prize money of six million to his one true love, who he expected to leave soon after.

*Flashback*

"Ash Ketchum, you still owe me a bike!" Misty said.

"Oh, I had thought you'd forgotten." Ash replied, cringing.

"Well you'd better pay me soon, so I Can Leave!!!" Misty yelled. "Then I'll never have to see that ugly face of yours again, or deal with your stubborn attitude!"

Ash dug in his backpack, and mutely handed over a large manila envelope.

*Flashback*

"Oh… Ash…" Misty whispered, her eyes glittering with unshed tears, "I'm sorry about what I said."

"Well you can leave now. That Is what you want, right?" Ash said softly. Six years of traveling had seen him grow to almost six feet and he was now quite a handsome young man. Although Misty had not noticed, he never retorted, for he could never hurt her.

"I don't know Ash, I can't accept this…" Misty had not grown nearly so much as Ash, and was a slender Five foot six.

"Take it as a token of my lo… friendship" He silently berated himself for his slip. [If only she felt the same]

"Oh, Ash, I lo… You're my best friend." Misty caught herself just in time. She had almost let slip her most guarded secret. She knew that Ash couldn't return her feelings, she was just a selfish brat in his eyes. If Ash found out, she would be devastated, for she was sure it would mean the end of their friendship. And she couldn't risk being away from him.

After an uncomfortable silence, Misty said, nervously, "Ash?"

"Yes, Misty?"

"Well, you see, I was wondering, you know," Misty shifted her feet uncomfortably. Ash waited patiently.

"Take your time." He said gently.

"Since um… well because, …. Oh never mind." She yelled at herself in disgust. [Geez, I just blew my only chance to stay with him.]

"No, go on."

"Could you be my coach and help me with my badges?" Misty turned her head away in shame. [Imagine, him taking time to help me?]

"Of course, Mist."

Misty blushed and wondered if she had a chance. And Ash blushed when he realized what he had said.

"Well, then, let's go!"

*****C&C please I need your feedback!


	2. chapter2

*One Month Later, In Pewter City

*One Month Later, In Pewter City.*

"Yo, Brocko! I'm Back. Bit now I'm a coach!"

"Cool! Who for?" Brock asked.

"Misty, of course."

Misty walked in at this point

"Now don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my friend, Brock."

"OK, this is a one on one pokémon battle. Onix GO!"

"In that case, Misty calls, Starmie!"

"Onix, Rock Throw!"

"Starmie, Water Gun at it's eyes!"

Starmie was bombarded with Rocks, but Onix was more hurt by it's weakness, water.

"Alright! Starmie, Recover!"

Starmie was back to full HP, and did a spinning tackle on Onix, who was then KO'ed.

"Yes, I beat ya, Brock!"

"Why don't we go to the Pokemon Center, Brock, so you can revive Onix?" Ash asked

Brock saw right away that Ash was really looking for an opportunity to talk with him alone. He nodded. Misty stayed back, her Starmie was fine, and Brock argued that someone needed to tell incoming challengers that he'd be back in about an hour.

When the two boys had reached the Center, Brock asked. " What's troubling you, Ash?"

"Well, it's Misty. I mean I don't think I should tell her yet…" Then Ash remembered that he hadn't specified what. He was about to when.

"You mean tell her that you love her?"

Ash looked at his friend, shocked, "How… How did you know, Brock?"

Brock just smiled. "Tell her when she's happy, like you were, when you finally won Indigo."

"Thanks, man, I really appreciated that."

"No problemo. You and Misty can stay at my house tonight."

"OK, thanks."

*At Brock's house, after dinner*

Ash, Misty, and Brock look at the sunrise from the porch.

"It's beautiful." Said Misty.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ash whispered.

Thankfully only Brock heard, and he winked. Ash blushed as red as a tomato.

"Well we better get ready for bed now, we've got a long journey ahead of us." Ash said while hiding his face.

"I'll take the bathroom first." Said Misty.

As soon as Misty had left, Ash spoke up.

"Brock, I've decided. You're example gave me an idea. When she wins Indigo, I'll tell her."

"Then I hope she wins it soon, I don't think you can keep it hidden much longer. How long have you…" Brock looked around then hushed his voice. "Felt this way towards Misty?"

"Ever since that time that she fished me out. I only began to realize it was love after I saw you after the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. Before then, I couldn't quite place the feeling. And I have a question."

"Shoot"

"Well when we were at the pokémon center."

"Oh, and I didn't go gaga over Nurse Joy like usual?"

"Yeah."

"I've been going out with Suzie, you know, the pokémon Breeder?"

"Oh, congratulation."

Misty came out.

"Hey, I've only got one guest room, guys, so I'll guess you'll have to share." Brock said.

Both trainers blushed a deep crimson. 

"I don't have enough space in my room." Brock explained.

"OK, but I get the bed, Ash." Misty said.

"I'll take the floor." Ash agreed.

Misty was somewhat shocked but decided to make the best of it. They went to their room and Ash thought that Misty had fallen asleep. "I love you." He whispered.

"What did you say, Ash?" Misty said, who was not asleep.

"Oh, nothing." Ash covered up, but he blushed beet red. He soon fell asleep.

Misty noticed this, and quietly said "I love you, Ash Ketchum" Then, she too, fell asleep.

*****C&C please I need your feedback!


	3. chapter3

*A Few Months Later*

*A Few Months Later*

In the last few months, Misty had defeated seven more gym leaders, including her "Sensational" Sisters. While Ash and Misty were making there way to down Victory Road to the Indigo League, Ash's old rival, Gary, was training very hard. He had already been beaten by Ash, and would not suffer the defeat of his companion, no matter the cost…

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had had enough. They would dispose of the girl who kept ruining their plans and jailing their members. Under the personal command of Giovanni, and Elite group of twelve Rocket members planned to infiltrate the pokémon stadium. In fact, so desperate were they, that they teamed up with none other than Gary Oak.

Ash and Misty entered the stadium with High spirits. Completely oblivious to Gary and Team Rocket's plan..

*A few days later*

Misty and Gary had beaten their respective opponents easily and prepared to battle the elite four. Misty battled Lorelei first. "This will be a one on one battle."

"Dewgong, I choose you!" she said.

"Then I choose Seadra!"

"Dewgong, Ice beam!"

"Seadra, Agility, then Hydro Pump!"

Seadra dodged the ice beam, and its powerful Hydro Pump hit Dewgong, who staggered.

"Alright, finish it with a water gun!"

Seadra jetted water at Dewgong, and Dewgong fainted. Misty walked up to Lorelei, and Ash hung back for a minute. Lorelei saw that something was troubling Misty, and decided to ask her.

"What's wrong girl?" she asked.

"I'm… I'm so scared, scared of what could happen…" Misty said.

"Don't worry, If you lose, you can always try again." Lorelei replied.

"No, its not that, It's just…. Ash, I just want to tell him so our relationship could blossom, and we could be more than just friends, but… I'm just so frightened of what could happen, he could leave, and then, I'd never see him again, and I don't think I can risk that, but then again, what would be the point, just staying without him knowing? I'm just so confused…" A tear dropped from her eye.

"Calm down," said Lorelei understandingly, "Just tell him tonight, after this league is over, whether or not you win. If he really is a true friend, he won't forsake you, and the worst that could happen is that you would just go on, like before…" Lorelei said the last bit a bit wispily, "I can sympathize, It happened with me, too."

"But I don't think that I could live, knowing that my love was not returned."

"Wouldn't it be better than now? Being miserable, scared?"

"I guess you're right, Lorelei, thanks." Misty wiped her eyes.

"All I can tell you now is that you'll be facing Bruno next."

*****C&C please I need your feedback!


	4. chapter4

Misty went through the door, and when the door closed, Ash followed. Lorelei could hear him whispering "Tonight, I'll tell her." And she smiled.

"This is a two on two battle, OK?"

"OK," she answered meekly.

"Misty are you alright?" Ash said and rushed to her side. Wanting to comfort her about whatever was troubling her, but not wanting to reveal too much. Bruno could see the conflict of emotions in Ash's eyes, but decided not to pry until after the match. [I can see they both love each other, but are afraid to tell the other. The girl is more composed though, Lorelei must have had a talk.] Bruno smiled.

"Are your ready?"

"Yeah!" Misty said with determination.

"Onix, Go!!!"

"Wow, it's huge! Go… Starmie!" 

"Onix, Bind!"

"Starmie, hydro pump it's eyes, then spinning tackle!"

Onix was knocked out, and Bruno called out Machamp.

"Seismic toss, Now!!"

"Agility, Starmie!"

But it was too late. Starmie was knocked out, and so Misty called out Marill.

"Marill, Bubblebeam!"

"Machamp, Fissure!"

Marill, Bubblebeam caught Machamp, as it jumped, and instantly sent a water gun at it. Machamp fell to the ground, unconscious. Then, Misty talked to Bruno. 

"All I can tell you is that the next trainer is Agatha."

Misty went out, And Ash was about to go too, but Bruno stopped him.

"Wait kid, you can't go on like this."

"What do you mean… Oh, is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Then… then she must have noticed by now, she must travel with me out of sympathy."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I was planning on telling her… you know."

"When."

"When she wins."

"Then I wish you the best of luck in her match."

"Thanks, I better go."

*****C&C please I need your feedback!


	5. chapter5

Ash went through the door to face Agatha with Misty

Ash went through the door to face Agatha with Misty. It was a team of two vs. a team of two. Misty had Lapras and Gyrados out and Agatha had Haunter and Gengar. Gengar was already fainted. Misty told Gyrados to do a Hyper Beam and Lapras to Run away from the Night Shade. Haunter was to preoccupied with Lapras to Teleport, and was knocked out shortly. Agatha told Misty that Lance was next, and Ash and she progressed to the next room.

"Misty, Lance is a Dragon trainer, so use Lapras and Dewgong."

"OK."

"This is a two on two battle. Go… Dragonair!"

"Go, Lapras!" Misty countered.

"Dragonair, hyper beam!"

"Lapras dodge it while powering up your Ice beam." Lapras did as it was told, and narrowly evaded the powerful beam. "Fire it, Now!" The Ice beam took out Dragonair, and Lance sent out Dragonite.

"Dragonite, Slam!"

"Lapras, Ice beam again."

Lapras got of the Ice beam, but Dragonite's powerful Slam attack knocked it out, and Dragonite was not knocked out.

"Lapras, return, go Dewgong! Blizzard!" The blizzard KO'ed Dragonite.

Now, as the doors behind Lance swung open, the ultimate battle would begin.

*****C&C please I need your feedback!


	6. chapter6

Gary and Misty faced each other, waiting for the whistle to be blown.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!

"Go Sycther!" Gary shouted.

"I choose, Marill!"

"Scyther, Double Team!"

"Marill Bubble Bomb then Defense Curl!"

"Many Scythers surrounded Marill, but it volleyed of bubbles while spinning into a defense curl, all but one of them disappeared, and the remaining one, staggered back.

"Scyther, Slash attack!"

"Marill, Water Gun!"

Scyther's Slash did serious damage to Marill, but did not KO it, instead it was KO'ed by the jet of water that came from Marill's mouth. 

"Scyther, return, Go Eevee!!"

"Water Gun!!"

"Reflect"

The water gun was reflected off of Eevee's shield, and went back to Marill, who was knocked out by it's own attack.

"Marill, return, go Seadra!"

"Seadra Water Gun!"

"Will you ever learn? Eevee, Reflect!"

"Seadra, Agility and Hydro Pump!"

Part of the strong water gun hit Seadra, but not enough to deter it as it ran around Eevee, Shooting water at it from all directions. Eevee didn't stand a chance.

"Eevee return!"

"Go…. Arcanine!"

"Arcanine, Fire Spin!"

"Seadra, Water Gun it away!"

Seadra was too tired though, and missed a portion, just enough to make it faint.

"Seadra return! You did a good job. Go…. Gyrados! Tidal Wave!"

"Arcanine Fire Blast!"

A cloud of smoke filled the arena, and when it cleared, both pokémon were still standing. The crowd cheered.

"Arcanine Flamethrower!"

"Gyrados, Hyper Beam!"

Gyrados was hit by the flamethrower, but seemed relatively unaffected. Arcanine was knocked out, and Misty was declared the victor. The crowd roared. [Now is my time] thought Ash.

"OK then, I've had enough, first that loser Ash beats me and then you, I won't suffer the humiliation! If the victor is not there, then the runner-up must assume the victory!"

From the edges of the stadium, 12 dark figures with R's on their shirts and a man in a red tuxedo fell in behind Gary. "Yes, the victor must go, but for different reasons." Said the leader of Team Rocket. They all pulled out submachine guns, except for Gary, who took out a Minigun.

"Die." Stated Giovanni simply.

"Misty!!" Ash screamed. He launched himself in front of her at an inhuman speed. He never stood a chance, and should have fallen over in the first volley of bullets. Somehow though, he stood firm, taking in all of the agony, all of the pain, so that the human shield of himself would not fall and expose his love to the bullets. The shooters emptied their guns in their rage, and Ash keeled over. Ash's body was torn. 

Misty cried as she kneeled over. "Ash, no… you can't leave.. leave me.. not yet.." 

Somehow, through the pain, Ash managed to put his finger to her lips, shushing her. He smiled weakly. "Goodbye Misty.. I love you, and I always have." And then, his eyes closed, and even Misty knew he was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*****C&C please I need your feedback! How should I end it, I need the populace to determine that!


	7. epilogue

When to reveal the truth

Epilogue

*5 days later*

Misty was still traumatized by the events. Still more so, by Ash's last three words. Her every waking moment was spent either in grief, or in longing, longing for Ash to be back. Oh, what could have been. Her face was always tearstained.

Misty had bought the bike. A simple one. She gave the remainder to Brock. Brock, Prof. Oak, Ash's mom, and Misty's sisters had arrived just days before, and they didn't know Misty. Usually talkative, she was now in complete silence. Only responding in one word sentences.

"Misty?" Brock said slowly.

"yes." She replied.

"I think you should take a ride on your new bike. I'm sure it's what Ash would have wanted." He answered gently.

"yes."

Misty stepped out of the Pokemon Center and got on her bike. She was still deep in thought about Ash. So deep in thought that she never realized that she was I the wrong lane, in the wrong direction. So absorbed was she that she never noticed the Semi. She never heard it honk, she only felt it hit her.

"I'm coming, Ash." Misty thought before the darkness claimed her.

…

"We are here today to honor and remember Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, who had only begun to live."

Brock, Lily, Daisy, Violet, Delia… All those present bowed their heads. Professor Oak continued.

"Certainly, it was a fate was cruel to take two victims. Ash and Misty's deep lovewas well known by their relatives and friends, and it is terrible that it was only revealed as the master passed away. And so, we unite these two, and in death, they will be together, as in life."

*The End*


End file.
